


Earth-39

by DearLittleRobin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other tags will be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleRobin/pseuds/DearLittleRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The multiverse is full of surprises and from world to world, a lot of things can change. But some events are just meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Have you heard? The circus is in town!"_

_"Don't shit me, what the circus would be doing in a place like Gotham?"_

_"Well, I don't know, but I think it'll be the perfect opportunity to put our little one in training, hu?"_

_"...Give me the dates and the place"_

_-_

Timothy would be lying if he said that he wasn't scared, so he preferred not to say anything. He was sure his dad would not approve he showing fear in his first,uh, how could he put it? His first mission? Field Training? Use your cuteness to help us steal money?

"You are really ready for this, right Timmy?" His father asked, but Tim knew it wasn't a question. He couldn't back off anymore. 

Tim nooded and his dad smiled. 

"That's my good boy" He said kissing Tim's forehead and moving away to his position.

Tim breathed deeply and waited there for some minutes. After 7 or 8 he was ready to put the plan in action and...

"Hey, kid, what's your name?"

Duck, this wasn't in the plan.  _Stay calm, Timothy._

"I..uh.. I'm Tim..."  Tim said and after some seconds he looked up.

There was a boy with blue eyes and black hair in a blue and silver suit just as bright as the boy's smile, standing next to him.  _  
_

"Hey, Tim, I'm Richard. Are you lost, kiddo?" 

"I..." _Okay, Tim, breathe, you have to get this right_ "No, I'm not." He answered with all the confidence he had "My father told me to wait for him here." 

"Oh, I see... Do you want me to wait here with you? Gotham it's not the best place to a kid to be alone." 

"Don't you have to go inside?"

Richard looked to the circus tent and smiled once more. 

"Nah, not anytime soon." Then turned his smile to Tim "So, Tim, what you want to talk about until you father comes?" 

"You don't need to stay here with me, Mister Richard. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." 

Richard laughed and rushed his hand through Tim's hair. 

"I'm sure you are, but I have time and I want to keep you company. Is there something wrong about it?" 

Tim started pannicking. He was suppoused to have started his part of the plan almost 10 minutes ago! Duck, his father would be so disappointed with him. 

"I..." Tim was about to start his sentence, but was cut off by a very loud noise that sounded ecxatally like a...

Like a gunshot. 

In two seconds Richard was running towards the circus tent while the public was running out screaming, then a second gunshot and more screams. 

Tim was frozen by that point. He couldn't make his feet move until he heard someone calling his name. 

"Timothy!" 

His father's friend, Scott, grabbed him and ran to the car. Tim could only see panic and flashing lights and hear scared screams, his head was spinning. It was when Socott threw him in the back sit of the car that he finally snaped out of it. 

"Wait!" Tim shouted "Where's dad?" 

Scott didn't respond and started the car.

-

_The two acrobats, Mary and Jonathan Grayson, part of the Flying Graysons, were murdered by a man identified as Jack Drake. According to the researches of Gotham Police Department, the first shot, that hit Mary Grayson, was unintentional, a stray bullet that was supposed to hit the cashier when him and Drake started to fight while Drake tried to rob the money from the cash register._

_After that Jack Drake started shooting wildly, killing 7 more people,including Jonathan Grayson, until the arrival of the police and he's now in prison. Jonathan's and Mary's son, Richard Grayson, is in custody of the millionaire Bruce Wayne. It looks like the Flying Graysons aren't going to fly anymore._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Tim, I can't stay with you."  Scott said._

_Tim just nodded and kept staring at his feet, trying his best not to let the tears fall._

_"I will leave you with some friends of mine" Scott continued "They're very kind women, but I have to warn you, they don't have the best of the jobs"_

_Scott kneeled down and put his hands on Tim's cheeks, making the little boy look at him._

_"Or I can put you in foster care. Do you prefer this? Tim, talk to me."_

_"No"_ _The little boy said, almost a whisper. He knew what happens to kids that go to foster care in Gotham,  "I wanna stay with your friends"_

_Scott smiled and got up._

_"So let's go" he said._

_-_

"Good morning, Pam!" Tim said as he jumped through the window and landed on the counter of the small kitchen. 

"Jesus!" Pamela screamed, almost dropping the bowl she was holding "Timothy! How many times do I have to tell you? We have a fucking door!" 

"Good morning, Timmy!" Harley said, waving her hand rapidly at him. She was laying upside down on the couch, a magazine resting on her belly.

"Don't go all 'Timmy' on him, Harley!" Pamela sighed and put the bowl on the oven "He almost ruined our breakfast."  

"Oh, come on, Pam" Tim said, smiling and getting off the counter. "You're such a drama queen"

Harley laughed and Pamela just sighed again. Tim smiled once more and opened his backpack.

"Here,I have something to cheer you up." He said and took a silver bracelet "Can I buy your forgiveness?" 

Pamela raised one eyebrow and  _looked_ at Tim. She opened her mouth to answer him, but was cut off by Harley. 

"How about me, Timmy?" Harley jumped off the couch and bounced towards them, a very big smile on her face "You didn't forget me, right?" 

"How could I forget you Harley?" Tim, after putting Pam's bracelet on the counter, put his hand in the backpack again. 

"Wait." Pamela said, holding Tim's arm just before he took Harley's present out " How did you get this, Tim?" 

"Oh, you know" The blue eyed boy shrugged and took his hand out of Pam's grip "Lonely rich man can't resist me" 

"Tim..." The redhead woman started saying, but Tim cut her off. 

"It's fine Pam, I swear. " Pam rolled her eyes and muttered an 'only this time'. Tim smiled again and took a golden ring out of the backpack, handing it to Harley. Her smile got bigger. 

" Thank you Timmy!" She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, her lipstick marking him. 

"You're welcome Harley." Tim laughed gently trying to make Harley let go " You can let go of me now." Tim turned to Pam " Where's Sel?"

Pamela sighed and, after putting her bracelet on, started mixing the ingridients in the bowl again. 

"Busy night. She'll show up later" 

"Oh" The smiled on Tim's face faded "Okay"

Tim has been living with Pam, Harley and Sel for almost nine years now, but, even staying almost the same amont of time with wich one of them, he was still more attached to Selina. Maybe it was because Selina was the one who holded Tim at night when he cried or had nightmares. 

"I'm sure Sel will be here soon, Timmy" Harley smiled "You know how it is" 

"Yeah" Tim nodded "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me up when she's back, kay?" 

"Sure, kiddo!" 

The apartment they lived in was small, but very cozy. The living room had only one sofa, an old carpet and a television, but it was one of Tim's favorite places in the house. It was there where they played card games and watched cliché movies with popcorn when they had free nights. Tim shared one of the rooms with the three women while the other was used for...other things. The room they shared was the biggest room in the house, having a big bed, an orange puff ,a bookshelf and a bedside table with a lamp and a digital clock on it. The big window was closed and covered by gray curtains. The boy throwed himself on the bed that made a loud _tump_ with his weight , but he couldn't care less. Selina wasn't home.  _Again._

Harley and Pam usually ended their shift when him and Sel started theirs, but Tim always made sure to come home before the lunch on the next day, unlike Selina who would come at any time or wouldn't come back home at all for days. Tim couldn't not worry about her whe she disapeared even with Pam saying that Selina did this all the time and aways came back perfectly fine. It wasn't that he didn't believe Pam, he knew she wouldn't lie to him, but Gotham was a dangerous place. If people like the Waynes could be murdered so easily, how could people like them be safe? 

Tim sighed and pressed his head against the pillow. It smelled like one of Pam's perfums and was marked by Harley's make up. Selina always told them to clean up before going to bed, but they never listened. Tim didn't mind. It was cool to see signs of other people, to know that he wasn't alone. 

"Meow" 

Tim took his head off the pillow to see the ball of fur climbing up to the bed and lying beside him. He couldn't help but smile at the cat. 

"Hello Stray, how are you today?" 

"Meow" 

"I see" 

Tim started stroking the cat's head and closed his eyes to sleep his worries away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for any mistakes! Thanks to artiek and Janna for the help with the mistakes in the previous chapter, It really helped a lot :D

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my mother language DX Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
